Possibilities
by mykidsdrivemecrazy
Summary: Just something in my head. Will be at least a second chapter. Maybe to old to have children, but not to old to adopt!
1. Chapter 1

They had been home from their honeymoon for over a month now and Lucien was busier than ever. Jean on the other hand was being driven mad by boredom. All the borders had long since moved on, that being said Jean had no one but Lucien to mother. Finally home one evening over dinner Lucien had decided to tackle this very subject.

"Jean you don't have to stay home feel free to do what ever you like".

"I'm sorry Lucien was her only reply".

"Is there something you want or something I could do", exclaimed Lucien.

At that Jean and Lucien let the subject drop. He was hoping something would present its self, but his hopes were not high.

Another month had gone bye with no change in her life. Jean began to withdrawal and was not living much at all. Lucien's heart was just broke watching and knowing she was so sad. So he called Matthew for some advice hoping he might have something to add.

" Lucien, Jean has always be a nurturing lass. Jean needs someone or something to take care off like she always had", said Matthew. Then Alice replied, " Have you ever thought to adopt, your not too old either of you to love a child that needs a home". Lucien answered that he wouldn't mind, but the decision would be his wife's.

Now he wasn't sure how she would react but he knew something had to be done. While sitting one evening enjoying their drinks he decided to broach the subject.

Jean, my darling I know you have been sad, but as she started to deny the fact he held up his hand for her to stop. I have been wondering what we could do to remedy that fact. Now I have talked to Matthew and Alice and they think maybe we should adopt. I know we have never discussed children and I know I wouldn't mind. But the decision is totally up to you. He sat there in silence as Jean started to cry. He rushed to her side and asked what was wrong, but she gave no reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien wrapped his arms around his wife trying to give her time for her tears to subside. "Jean, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you". Jean pulled herself together to give him a reply. "Lucien I was never much of a mother and I worry it would only be much of the same. I was lucky with Christopher Jr., but made a complete mess with Jack". Lucien listened to his wife, but then her reminded her that she did the best she could. He also reminded her that sometimes things askew and it's best not to question why. He left her there sitting alone and told her to just think on it for now.

Jean's mind for days could think of nothing else. Lucien watched as her mind processed all it would entail, but he knew in the end what she would decide.

She approached him as her returned from the station one night. "Yes, Lucien I think we should adopt". So there came the long, long process of finding a child to adopt and the long, long process of paperwork that entailed.

They weren't sure if they wanted an infant or an older child, but Lucien had always said they would know when it was right. So one day while visiting yet another orphanage Jean saw a young girl. She was slender with a determined set to her jaw. She was holding a small boy refusing to bath. The sister was trying to take him from her, but the boy cried " Karen can see to my bath". Jean stood there and smiled for what seemed like hours, and then she looked to Lucien and he too had that silly smile. The girls name was Karen, aged 15 and already all knowing. The boys name was Thomas, aged 6, a smart little lad with a bit of a temper. Once they had gotten to know the children they learned there was one more to be had. A little girl named Joann who was not quite 2. Lucien and Jean fell in love almost instantly. The children where skeptical at first, but as time went by, and they realized they weren't going to be torn apart they finely started to open up. But, once everyone was in agreement the adoption process was started.

Lucien and Jean fostered the children until it was all finalized and complete. Karen was worried she was not really wanted, but Jean took her in her arms and assured her that was not the case. Jean enjoyed teaching Karen to cook, but her education was to come first. Thomas was a ball of energy, much like Lucien was when he was younger. Lucien was loving and firm, and made sure he took time with his boy. Baby Joann was just happy to be cuddled and loved. So everything finalized the children would always remain. Life in the Blake household was never going to be the same. The love that Lucien and Jean had between themselves for so long was more than enough to be shared by all.

Lucien looked at his wife the shine had returned to her eyes.


End file.
